This invention relates to a disposable diaper and more particularly to such a diaper adapted to be easily put on a wearer""s body even if the wearer is a bedridden adult.
Conventional disposable diapers are formed in a front or rear waist region with a pair of wings extending outward in a circumferential direction. Such known diaper is compactly folded in a longitudinal direction in two or three after the wings have been folded back onto the inner side of the wings and supplied to consumer in such compact state.
When it is desired to unfold this compactly folded diaper to put it on a wearer""s body, it will be difficult to place the wearer""s hip upon a transversely middle portion of the diaper if the wearer is an adult, particularly a bedridden adult having a relatively heavy body weight.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable diaper adapted to be easily put on a wearer""s body by placing the wearer""s hip on a transversely middle portion of the diaper even if the wearer is a bedridden adult.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets so as to configure a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions in a longitudinal direction of the diaper wherein the rear waist region is formed on transversely opposite sides thereof with first wings extending outward in a circumferential direction intersecting the longitudinal direction.
The improvement according to this invention is in that the first wings have proximal side edge portions extending in the longitudinal direction immediately outside transversely opposite side edges of the core and free side edge portions spaced apart from the side edges of the core and opposed to the respective proximal side edge portions wherein the first wings are folded on an inner side of the diaper along fold lines extending in the longitudinal direction twice or more so that the free side edge portions extend outward in the circumferential direction.